1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method for guessing an intended recipient of a message such as transmitted between two communication terminals in a wireless telecommunication network. In particular, this invention relates to a method for providing a best guess of a recipient of a message based on contents of the message.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The number of transmissions of messages in a computer or telecommunication network has in the recent years increased significantly. The short message service (SMS), and more recently the multimedia message service (MMS), have become important tools for handling business and common daily routines. Similarly, use of e-mails has accelerated communication between parties as well as expanded the geographical potential of communication between parties separated by great distances.
Lately, communication terminals have evolved to perform, in addition to voice communication, generation and transmission of text messages such as SMS messages as well as MMS messages comprising a video, picture or audio sequence. Furthermore, the communication terminals have evolved to include personal office assistant features such as calendar, address book, and even e-mail functions.
Due to the fact that the telecommunication message services and the e-mail services have increased, the number of applications to administrate, edit and handle messages have evolved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,647, which hereby is incorporated by reference in the present specification, discloses a system and method for performing an action on a structure in computer generated data. The system and method identifies structures in computer data and associates specific actions with the structures. The user of the system or method enables the selection of an action and automatically performs the selected action on the identified structured. For example, when the system or method identifies an address using the “e-mail address grammar”, actions for sending e-mails to the identified address and putting the identified address in an e-mail address book are linked to the address. However, the system or method during parsing of the computer data fails to provide means for automatically identifying a recipient of a message. In addition, the system or method relates entirely to a computer.
Further, the present messaging technology requires a user to manually input a recipient of a message or manually pick a recipient from a contact list. This obviously increases the overall transmission time of a message over a network.